csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Pretend SpongeBob DVD Collections: Seasons 4-6
---- :C.Syde's Pretend DVD Collections: Seasons 1-3 :C.Syde's Pretend DVD Collections: Seasons 7-9 :C.Syde's Pretend DVD Collections: Seasons 10-12 :C.Syde's Pretend DVD Collections: Mixed Seasons ---- Title cards Have You Seen this Snail? Titlecard.png|Have You Seen This Snail? Fear of a Krabby Patty Titlecard.png|Fear of a Krabby Patty Shell of a Man Titlecard.png|Shell of a Man The Lost Mattress Titlecard.png|The Lost Mattress Krabs vs. Plankton Titlecard.png|Krabs vs. Plankton Skill Crane Titlecard.png|Skill Crane Good Neighbours Titlecard.png|Good Neighbours Selling Out Titlecard.png|Selling Out Funny Pants Titlecard.png|Funny Pants Title cards Dunces and Dragons Titlecard.png|Dunces and Dragons Enemy In-Law Titlecard.png|Enemy In-Law Patrick SmartPants Titlecard.png|Patrick SmartPants SquidBob TentaclePants Titlecard.png|SquidBob TentaclePants Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI The Motion Picture Titlecard.png|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture Krusty Towers Titlecard.png|Krusty Towers Mrs. Puff, You're Fired Titlecard.png|Mrs. Puff, You're Fired Chimps Ahoy Titlecard.png|Chimps Ahoy Ghost Host Titlecard.png|Ghost Host Title cards Whale of a Birthday Titlecard.png|w:c:spongebob:Whale of a Birthday Karate Island Titlecard.png|Karate Island All That Glitters Titlecard.png|All That Glitters Wishing You Well Titlecard.png|Wishing You Well New Leaf Titlecard.png|New Leaf Once Bitten Titlecard.png|Once Bitten Bummer Vacation Titlecard.png|Bummer Vacation Wigstruck Titlecard.png|Wigstruck Squidtastic Voyage Titlecard.png|Squidtastic Voyage That's No Lady Titlecard.png|That's No Lady Title cards The Thing Titlecard.png|The Thing Hocus Pocus Titlecard.png|Hocus Pocus Driven to Tears Titlecard.png|Driven to Tears Rule of Dumb Titlecard.png|Rule of Dumb Born to Be Wild Titlecard.png|Born to Be Wild Best FrEnemies Titlecard.png|Best Frenemies The Pink Purloiner Titlecard.png|The Pink Purloiner Squid Wood Titlecard.png|Squid Wood Best Day Ever Titlecard.png|Best Day Ever The Gift of Gum Titlecard.png|The Gift of Gum Title cards Roller Cowards Titlecard.png|Roller Cowards Bucket Sweet Bucket Titlecard.png|Bucket Sweet Bucket To Love a Patty Titlecard.png|To Love a Patty Breath of Fresh Squidward Titlecard.png|Breath of Fresh Squidward Money Talks Titlecard.png|Money Talks SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget Titlecard.png|SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget Slimy Dancing Titlecard.png|Slimy Dancing The Krusty Sponge Titlecard.png|The Krusty Sponge Sing a Song of Patrick Titlecard.png|Sing a Song of Patrick A Flea in Her Dome Titlecard.png|A Flea in Her Dome The Donut of Shame Titlecard.png|The Donut of Shame The Krusty Plate Titlecard.png|The Krusty Plate Title cards Friend or Foe? Titlecard.png|Friend or Foe The Original Fry Cook Titlecard.png|The Original Fry Cook Night Light Titlecard.png|Night Light Rise and Shine Titlecard.png|Rise and Shine Waiting Titlecard.png|Waiting Fungus Among Us Titlecard.png|Fungus Among Us Spy Buddies Titlecard.png|Spy Buddies Boat Smarts Titlecard.png|Boat Smarts Good Ol' Whatshisname Titlecard.png|Good Ol' Whatshisname New Digs Titlecard.png|New Digs Krabs à la Mode Titlecard.png|Krabs à la Mode Title cards Pest of the West Titlecard.png|Pest of the West 20,000 Patties Under the Sea Titlecard.png|20,000 Patties Under the Sea The Battle of Bikini Bottom Titlecard.png|The Battle of Bikini Bottom The Two Faces of Squidward Titlecard.png|The Two Faces of Squidward What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? Titlecard.png|What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? Sponge Henge Titlecard.png|SpongeHenge Banned in Bikini Bottom Titlecard.png|Banned in Bikini Bottom Stanley S. SquarePants Titlecard.png|Stanley S. SquarePants Title cards A Life in a Day Titlecard.png|A Life in a Day Sun Bleached Titlecard.png|Sun Bleached Giant Squidward Titlecard.png|Giant Squidward No Nose Knows Titlecard.png|No Nose Knows Patty Caper Titlecard.png|Patty Caper Plankton's Regular Titlecard.png|Plankton's Regular Boating Buddies Titlecard.png|Boating Buddies The Krabby Kronicle Titlecard.png|The Krabby Kronicle The Slumber Party Titlecard.png|The Slumber Party Grooming Gary Titlecard.png|Grooming Gary Title cards House Fancy Titlecard.png|House Fancy Krabby Road Titlecard.png|Krabby Road Penny Foolish Titlecard.png|Penny Foolish Nautical Novice Titlecard.png|Nautical Novice Spongicus Titlecard.png|Spongicus Suction Cup Symphony Titlecard.png|Suction Cup Symphony Not Normal Titlecard.png|Not Normal Gone Titlecard.png|Gone The Splinter Titlecard.png|The Splinter Slide Whistle Stooges Titlecard.png|Slide Whistle Stooges Title cards SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One Titlecard.png|SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One Porous Pockets Titlecard.png|Porous Pockets Choir Boys Titlecard.png|Choir Boys Krusty Krushers Titlecard.png|Krusty Krushers The Card Titlecard.png|The Card Dear Vikings Titlecard.png|Dear Vikings Ditchin' Titlecard.png|Ditchin' Grandpappy the Pirate Titlecard.png|Grandpappy the Pirate Cephalopod Lodge Titlecard.png|Cephalopod Lodge Title cards Atlantis SquarePantis Titlecard.png|Atlantis SquarePantis Goo Goo Gas Titlecard.png|Goo Goo Gas Le Big Switch Titlecard.png|Le Big Switch Picture Day Titlecard.png|Picture Day Pat No Pay Titlecard.png|Pat No Pay Black Jack Titlecard.png|BlackJack Blackened Sponge Titlecard.png|Blackened Sponge Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob Titlecard.png|Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob The Inmates of Summer Titlecard.png|The Inmates of Summer To Save a Squirrel Titlecard.png|To Save a Squirrel Title cards To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants? Titlecard.png|To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants Squid's Visit Titlecard.png|Squid's Visit Professor Squidward Titlecard.png|Professor Squidward Shuffleboarding Titlecard.png|Shuffleboarding Komputer Overload Titlecard.png|Komputer Overload Pet or Pests? Titlecard.png|Pet or Pests Overbooked Titlecard.png|Overbooked Gullible Pants Titlecard.png|Gullible Pants Toy Store of Doom Titlecard.png|Toy Store of Doom No Hat for Pat Titlecard.png|No Hat for Pat Title cards Truth or Square Titlecard.png|Truth or Square Chum Caverns Titlecard.png|Chum Caverns Pineapple Fever Titlecard.png|Pineapple Fever Chum Bucket Supreme Titlecard.png|Chum Bucket Supreme The Clash of Triton Titlecard.png|The Clash of Triton Shell Shocked Titlecard.png|Shell Shocked Single Cell Anniversary Titlecard.png|Single Cell Anniversary Sand Castles in the Sand Titlecard.png|Sand Castles in the Sand Notes *At one point in 2007, I erroneously listed the episode "SquidBob TentaclePants" under the title "Squidward TentaclePants". *At one point in 2009, I erroneously listed the episode "Atlantis SquarePantis" under the title "Atlantis SquarePantish". *At one point in 2009, I erroneously listed the episode "To Love a Patty" under the title "To Love a Party". *At one point before 2008, I erroneously remembered the episode "Skill Crane" as having "The" in its title, making it "The Skill Crane". *The fictional "Patty Caper" DVD was originally going to be called "A Life in a Day" after the episode of the same name. *The fictional "Nautical Novice" DVD was originally going to be called "House Fancy" after the episode of the same name. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to SpongeBob SquarePants